


Before the World Catches Up

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I LOVE THESE HOES OKAY, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: "...Because there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”“Is there?” She raises an eyebrow, leans against the wall.“Yes. For a while now, actually.”





	Before the World Catches Up

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: proposal 
> 
> i wrote this through my hangover for y'all you're welcome

Gansey takes a deep breath, then wipes his palms on his legs. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this nervous. At least, not since he met Blue. There’s always been something about her that just makes him feel… quiet. Which is exactly what he needs right now. But she’s not here.

“Dude. Chill out.” Ronan says, eyes closed. He’d flung himself on the couch of Gansey and Blue’s apartment and, until right now, Gansey had thought he was asleep, though maybe it’s better that he’s not. Gansey does not want to deal with any dream things right now.

“How could I possibly?” Gansey asks. He turns back to the stove, not expecting an answer. He doesn’t get one. This is possibly because Ronan stopped paying attention immediately after speaking. Or, Gansey pokes his head around the corner, yes, he’s talking to Adam.

There are two people that Ronan Lynch answers the phone for - Matthew Lynch and Adam Parrish. Gansey used to care that Ronan wouldn’t answer the phone when _he_ called, but he’s gotten over it. Mostly.

“Adam’s coming over.” Ronan calls. “He picked up that thing you asked him for.”

“Great. Okay. That’s perfect. This is going to be fine.”

“I’ve told you that six times today.”

Gansey goes back to trying to cook and ignoring Ronan. He’s more successful at the latter. He still can’t cook particularly well, even if it’s been a while since he actually made something inedible. And besides, Helen and Adam have been helping him practice - Adam because he can actually cook and Helen because she likes sticking her nose in other people’s business.

There’s a knock at the door. Gansey jumps.

“Chill, it’s just Adam.” Ronan yells.

“Then let him in, I have food all over my hands.”

“Fine.” Ronan heaves himself off the couch to open the door. Adam Parrish stands on the other side, holding two bouquets of flowers.

“Here, Gansey.” He says, setting one down on the counter. “And these,” he adds, turning to face Ronan, “are for you.”

The back of Ronan’s neck turns pink around his tattoo. It’s painfully clear how much he and Adam love each other and, quite frankly, Gansey is surprised that _he’s_ the first one taking this step. Not that he would be particularly surprised to find out that the two of them are already married, have been since they graduated Aglionby, and just never felt like mentioning it.

“How long until Blue gets home?” Adam asks. Gansey checks his phone.

“About an hour.”

“And how is this going?” Adam gestures to the pots and pans containing various components of Blue’s favorite meal.

“Well? I think? I haven’t burnt anything yet.”

“That’s good.” He looks for a moment like he’s going to say something else, but he steps back instead. “Do you want us to stay a little longer?”

“Honestly, no.” Gansey admits. He tries not to be too offended at the look of genuine relief on both their faces. “You’re just making me more anxious.”

“Time for us to fuck off then.” Ronan says cheerfully. Adam rolls his eyes.

“Let us know how it goes.” With that, Adam grabs Ronan’s hand and leads him out the door. Gansey lets out a deep breath. He can do this.

\--//--

He finishes setting the table just as he hears Blue’s key in the door. Outside, the sun is just setting. Gansey lights the candle in the center of the table, then sits down to wait.

“You would not believe the day I’ve had.” Blue starts as she walks into the kitchen. “It started with-” she stops in the door, cutting herself off. “What is this?”

“I made dinner.”

“Did you? On your own? And the building is still standing? I’m impressed.” She’s teasing. He loves her so much.

“I did. Because there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Is there?” She raises an eyebrow, leans against the wall.

“Yes. For a while now, actually.” Gansey pulls the little ring box out from under a napkin.

“Blue Sargent, I’ve loved you since we were hunting magic and dead kings. Maybe even longer. So, I was wondering. Will you marry me?” He’s crying, but she is too.

“Of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://steve-rogers-trash.tumblr.com)


End file.
